the_harry_potter_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1
''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 ''is the first installment of the two-part film based on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling. Plot Cast The Trio * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ronald Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger Hogwarts Students * Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom * Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan * Freddie Storma as Cormac McLaggen * Jessie Cave as Lavendar Brown * Katie Leung as Cho Chang * Georgina Leonidas as Katie Bell * Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle * Scarlett Byrne as Pansy Parkinson * Afshan Azad as Padma Patil * Anna Shaffer as Romilda Vane * Louis Cordice as Blaise Zabini * Isabella Laughland as Leanne * William Melling as Nigel * Amber Evans * Ruby Evans Death Eaters * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape * Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy * Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew * Peter Mullan as Corban Yaxley * Guy Henry as Pius Thicknesse * Arben Bajraktaraj as Antonin Dolohov * Rod Hunt as Thorfinn Rowle * Ralph Ineson as Amycus Carrow * Suzanne Toase as Alecto Carrow * David Legeno as Fenrir Greyback * Nick Moran as Scabior * Samuel Roukin * Adrian Annis * Emil Hostina * Paul Khanna * Richard Strange * Anthony John Crocker * Peter G. Reed * Granville Saxton * Judith Sharp * Ashley McGuire * Penelope McGhie * Bob Yves Van Hellenberg Hubar * Tony Kirwood * Jon Campling Order of the Phoenix * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore (flashback and corpse) * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid * Brendan Gleeson as Alastor Moody * George Harris as Kingsley Shacklebolt * David Thewlis as Remus Lupin * Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks * Andy Linden as Mungungus Fletcher Ministry of Magic * Bill Nighy as Rufus Scrimgeour * Imelda Staunton as Dolores Umbridge * David O'Hara as Albert Runcorn * Steffan Rhodri as Reginald Cattermole * Kate Fleetwood as Mary Cattermole * Sophie Thompson as Mafalda Hopkirk * Ned Dennehy as Alderton * Daisy Haggard as Ministry Lift (voice) * Daniel Tuite * George Potts The Weasleys * Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley * James Phelps as Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps as George Weasley The Dursleys * Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley * Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley Other * Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood * Toby Jones as Dobby (voice) * Simon McBurney as Kreacher (voice) * Clémence Poésy as Fleur Delacour * John Hurt as Garrick Ollivander * Carolyn Pickles as Charity Burbage * Rhys Ifans as Xenophilius Lovegood * Hazel Douglas as Bathilda Bagshot * Warwick Davis as Griphook * Ian Kelly as Mr. Granger * Michelle Fairley as Mrs. Granger * Frances de la Tour as Madame Maxime * Adrian Rawlins as James Potter * Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter * Jamie Campbell Bower as Young Gellert Grindelwand * Michael Byrne as Old Gellert Grindelwald * Rade Serbedzija as Mykew Gregorovitch * Miranda Richardson as Rita Skeeter * David Ryall as Elphias Doge * Matyelok Gibbs as Muriel * Eva Alexander * Rose Keegan * Daniel Hill Differences between the novel and the film Trivia Gallery See also * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' * [[Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (soundtrack)|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (soundtrack)]] * [[Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (video game)|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (video game)]] External links * Cast on IMDb http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0926084/fullcredits/ Category:Films